legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
WolfsGhost
I generally find my life a bit too boring to give a full and detailed “About Me.” Considering I'm probably not one of the most interesting ponies. Anyways... My name is Shadow, I'm part Cherokee Indian, which is where I get my first and middle name from. A common question that I get when I tell my full name to ponies is “Are you parents hippies?” So I'll go ahead and state it here, No. They aren't. I'm a former cadet of the Junior Reserved Officer Training Course in high school, the JROTC program is a military introduction course that some high schools here in the United States have, it attempts to prepare the student for life in Military Service, if they choose to go through to it. It looks good to have on your resume due to being a huge source of volunteer hours. During my “service” I was promoted to Cadet Sergeant and then later to Cadet Second Lieutenant serving as a Staff member for my Battalion. I had the fun job of security. Science-fiction is probably one of my favorite genres. I am a huge science-fiction fan. Books, movies, shows, games, anything in the science fiction genre and I've probably read it, seen it, or played it. Of course, there is a very little place in my heart for the Fantasy genre, although I prefer Sci-Fi. With that said, my favorite book series would have to be “DUNE” any novel within that universe and I'm hooked. My home library has almost has a shelf dedicated to the entire DUNE series, and if you're a fan of the DUNE series, then you know exactly what I'm talking about. My favorite television shows are Battlestar Galactica, Caprica, The Walking Dead, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Babylon Five, Doctor Whooves, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Cleveland Show, Awake, Kings, Misfits, Falling Skies, Terra Nova, Firefly, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Suits. Favorite movies are Serenity, Star Wars, The Secret World of Arrietty, Saving Private Ryan, Band of Brothers, Schindler's List, Flyboys, Monsters, Foals of Stallions, Tron, and of course, Dune. My favorite games story wise Mass Effect One, Two, and Three, Dragon Age One and Two, the entire Halo Series (excluding Halo Wars,) Alan Wake, Fallout Three, Fallout New Vegas, TES IV: Oblivion, and TES V: Skyrim. My other favorite games are Mech Warriors, Freelancer, X Series, Chromehounds, Command and Conquer, and Sins of a Solar Empire. During my senior year of high school, I finally brought myself to the conclusion that I wanted nothing more in life than to write and be an author. Anything that was creative and required creative writing, I wanted a career in it. I even poured my heart into some writing assignments near the end of the school year – breaking from my norm and writing two great reports on satire, although my strong suit in writing would be within the Science-Fiction genre as I'm currently writing a science fiction space opera novel that I hope allows me to become the next “Frank Herbert” or “George Orwell.” So... you can say I have a goal. Around late summer last year a friend of mine got my role-playing group into the Brony Fandom, and by early fall I managed to find my way into Equestria Online as a writer, and later moderator, thanks to my experience and work that I had written in High School.Category:Staff